


Quiet

by Rosella92



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella92/pseuds/Rosella92
Summary: "We have to be quiet. There's company just downstairs, and they don't know about us.The door is closed, but not locked. Reckless, so reckless."





	Quiet

"I am ready for you," I whisper, and my lover, my secret, leans down to kiss me.

His kiss quiets my moans. He's on top of me, hard cock rubbing rhythmically against my stomach. The bed does not squeak, and the frame does not pound the wall from his thrusts, as it does when we are alone in his home.

Right now, we are not alone. We have to be quiet. There's company just downstairs, and they don't know about us. Luckily, they're preoccupied with Rosie, watching some sort of children's program. Sherlock is dissecting it in his usual way, and John is chuckling at everything he says. 

All my thoughts, however, are preoccupied with Gregory Lestrade.

My arrival at his home was not unexpected, as we have been continuing correspondence from the unfortunate business with my siblings, and I have been able to assist him with his latest case. I am able to pull strings no one else can pull.

No one needs to know that my visits end with him inside me, pushing into me as he climaxes, often crying out my name.

This is reckless. I am not myself around him - not the Ice Man, or whatever moniker they have chosen for me. I am a warm-blooded creature who needs touch. I am...sexual.

I did not expect Gregory to have company this afternoon. I had wanted to surprise him, but I was not deterred once I saw that knowing smile of his.

Gregory does this to me. That flash in his eyes when he suggested we go upstairs to "discuss private business", that grin when we hurriedly undressed...it is bewitching. 

The door is closed, but not locked. Reckless, so reckless.

I am about to give voice to reason and suggest that he lock the door (Sherlock can pick it open, but it would at least give us time to get dressed as he'd start working on it), but then Gregory reaches down and feels the base of the plug inside me.

"Fuck, you weren't kidding," he breathes, his eyes wide and dark. He's staring at me in shock.

"I told you," I whispered. "I am ready for you."

I am rewarded with a kiss, and I cannot help but moan in pleasure. My hands card through his hair and he groans my name.

"Now," I whisper in his ear. "Inside me."

Gregory reaches down, his hand trembling, and slowly removes to plug from me. I whimper at its loss, but quickly he's reaching for my hips, tilting them up, _yes_ , the head of his thick cock nudging at my entrance, _god yes_ , and we don't have much time, and I'm ready, and he's so hard and I'm begging him, and he slides inside me.

My head pushes against the pillow and I exhale shakily while he groans into my neck. "Fuck, Mycroft, you feel so good."

He's moving, and I'm grasping at him, our eyes locked as the noises downstairs continue. We do not care. We kiss, and Gregory pushes harder into me. _More_. My body demands it, and I whisper it to him. His hips roll deeper, faster. His hands grasp my hips, squeezing. He looks at me in wonder, adoration and lust. I squeeze around him and his eyes briefly close as he mutters a curse. I lean up to kiss him, pushing my hips down on his and rolling them, grinding as we groan into each other's mouths.

"Ride you," I gasp when the kiss breaks. "Please."

Quickly he's on his back, then guiding me with one hand on his cock and one on my hip. We join hands once he's inside me again, squeezing as I feel every inch of his cock sliding into me...up, and down...up...down...that thick cock throbbing against my prostate.

I cannot be quiet this way. Gregory understands, and we change again. He moves so quickly, I'm lowered down and he's behind me. His breathing has deepened; he's nearly panting. I gather a pillow into my shaking arms and moan into it as he breaches me again. _Inside, so deep._ His cock is insistent, claiming me as our hips snap together. He is fucking me. Gregory Lestrade is fucking me, his cock thick and pushing against my prostate, and I whimper into the pillow. I am trembling all over as he pushes deep, over and over, his breathing getting louder. He growls my name.

_There_ , over and over, _there_ , and I'm too far gone. My cock has been leaking underneath me. I do not dare to touch myself, or it will all be over. I'm shaking, close, and he sees. He always wants to see me when I come; he loves it.

With a low growl Gregory has me on my back again, pushing into me once more, his eyes dark and primal. His teeth flash. I gasp, knowing only I have seen this from him. He's told me I make him feel like an animal in bed. I whimper that I'm going to come, and he snarls and growls.

My legs stiffen, everything is taut. My hips rise up, bringing him deeper, he's pushing against me now, the head of his cock shoving against my prostate, claiming me, and my body goes into a bit of shock. One, two jolts of my hips, and I'm coming, tightening around him. I whimper and howl into his neck as my cock pulses between us.

Gregory bites at my shoulder and I mewl helplessly. I am still in my throes of passion when he relaxes his jaw and moans, thrusting even harder into me and shudders. He's climaxing inside me, his movements stuttering. He moans my name. 

I take leave of my senses for a moment, but when a semblance of coherence returns, Gregory is panting against my neck, his cock giving one last jerk in my body before it begins to soften. He mumbles something undecipherable and gently withdraws, then pulls me close and sighs. 

"Gregory," I whisper, and gently stroke his hair. He smiles sleepily and gently kisses my shoulder as if in apology for the bite. I do not mind, not one bit.

"Mmm. Amazing." Gregory gives me that beautiful grin, the one that always makes my heart skip. "You're perfect, you know that? Absolutely perfect." He takes my hand and kisses my fingers. "I adore you."

I stare at him, overwhelmed. It's not just his declaration, or the aftermath of our tryst. It's everything. Every shared smile, every breathless conversation after sex, every laugh.

I am falling for this man. 

No - I have already fallen for him.

A knock at the door makes us jump. An unfortunately familiar voice speaks from the other side of the closed door.

"Brother mine, if you are quite finished _discussing things_ with Lestrade, I would like to inform you both that we are leaving. You may... _continue_ with your activities."

I sigh, but before I can reply, little Rosie pipes up.

"Are they having private grown up bedtime like you and Daddy?"

A shocked silence follows. My brother stutters a semblance of a reply, and then they are gone.

Gregory's burst of laughter is infectious. Soon we are both holding each other, giggling long after the front door closes and John's car drives off. We are alone, laughing, naked in his bed, and it is the happiest moment I can remember ever having. I am still smiling after we've cleaned ourselves and returned to bed for rest. I smile as Gregory embraces me and kisses my shoulder.

I smile. I am...joyful.

I am falling in love.


End file.
